Dain Ramsen
Meister W/ Weapon Personality Dain is how do you say... crazy as shit. He is unpredictable, and loves a good fight. He enjoys draining his opponents of their energy before killing them. I guess you could call it playing with your food. He has split personalities one being a crazy psychopath who likes the circus, but hates people. The other being a calm, very wise, but very dark minded man. The crazy personality has the most control, but Dain will sometimes allow the other personality to appear if he so chooses. However when Dain is weakened or distraught he is not able to hold his darker personality back. Occasionally both of them are able to be unearthed simultaneously, and when they work together there is not much hope for their victims. Appearance Dain is 5' 11" male. He is of medium build, and has a crooked smile. He wears dark purple dress pants with an unbuttoned untucked black shirt with the collar semi popped. His weapon of choice being the Diabolo, he has fashioned red suspenders out of Diabolo strings. However instead of wearing them the normal way he instead just lets them hang. He doesn't wear shoes or socks he likes his feet to remain free. His hair is a dark orange mess. His yoyo of choice is a bright orange color. his Sticks are bleach white, and strings are red. His string is much more durable than many would believe. They can withstand a few direct blows from swords, axes etc. before breaking. He pushes his soul wavelength into the strings to make them durable. He wears a purple glove on his right hand, and an orange glove with a large white stripe on his left. The Diabolo has many different tricks to behold. Including razor blades all around it, and wicks that can be lit on fire. Backstory Dain wasn't always crazy, and he didn't always have two personalities. Growing up Dain lived with a traveling circus. There he was taught in many arts including acrobatics, juggling, animal taming, but his favorite act to participate in was the diabolo. He taught himself for years, and became the main attraction for the circus. This didn't sit well with some of the older members of the circus. They didn't like that a kid was stealing their spotlight, and their pay. They would continuously embarrass him during shows by making him mess up his act. They also beat him after shows quite a bit. One night after being beaten Dain ran away into a cave where he met a male witch without arms. At least that's what he believes it was. The witch knew all about him. He knew the troubles he had been facing. He knew Dain wanted to kill them all. The Circus stopped in this location for a few days, and in this time the wizard taught Dain his fire soul draining technique. With the male witch's help they slaughtered every last member of the Circus. However this came with a price Dain was not aware of. The male witch wanted Dain's body. Dain refused, and so he entered Dain's body against his will. Dain fought back, and is able to hold him back. However the madness wavelengths from the wizard's soul have nearly gotten to him. Dain is now how do you say... crazy as shit. Weapon Partner Appearance Delilah looks like an average scene girl. She wears a red plaid skirt with torn black leggings, and a dark purple shirt with a red tie. She is 5' 4", and is a very skinny girl. This helps her with her acrobatics considering her, and Dain both belonged to the circus once. He skin is very pale, and she enjoys to wear vibrant red lipstick. She wears purple eyeshadow matching her shirt, and her hair is short, and a gray color. This isn't the sort of gray you would see on an elderly person, it's a very healthy, natural, light gray. Personality Delilah was with Dain at the circus. She was his yoyo then too. However she didn't have all the razor blades, and intricacies that she has now. They used to practice every day and she was always there for him. She was aware that Dain was mistreated due to everyone else's jealousy. However she was very unaware of the Wizard. She couldn't believe what Dain had done, and she was afraid that she was going to be next. Dain spared her, but the Wizard's presence in his body changed Dain into something she despises. Delilah's life goal is to protect Dain until the end, and rid the evil from him in order to retrieve the Dain she once knew. Despite this painful existence she lives day in and day out, she always seems to be happy, and has a bright smile on her face. She even goes along with Dain's crazy outbursts just to make him happy. Powers Fire Breathing: Dain's weapon Delilah can lit her wicks on fire to create devastating attacks. This does take a lot out of both parties if used frequently. She can breath fire for distance attacks too, but it causes incredible amounts of fatigue. Soul Drain: When you are wrapped in Dain's Strings you're energy will be slowly drained from you, and into him. It's a deadly force, but if his sticks and string become very susceptible to being destroyed when he uses it. Soul Striking: '''(Is able to use it, but isn't that great at performing it, Dain avoids hand to hand combat, and if it came down to it he would use his sticks instead. He only uses it when his sticks are destroyed.) Stats '''Vitality: 7 Physical:8 Soul Wavelength: 5 Soul Projection: 7 Speed: 8 Weapon Skill: 10 ''Total: ''45 The Wizard (Azrael) Dain is a very Unique character in the aspect of his split personalities. However this is not merely a mental illness. Dain has two souls. One being his own, while the other being the dark wizard that gave him the power to kill his fellow members. The wizards true name has recently been revealed in The Cirus thread to be Azrael. However the only characters who know this are Dain, Delilah, and Volker. So don't go throwing the name around as if you actually know it. Personality The wizard doesn't show himself much, but when he does it is obvious that he is arrogant, proud, and devious. He is a manipulator of people he would much rather have others do the work for him than get his own hands dirty, which is ironic because he had no arms in his true state. He claims that he never lies, but that is for you to decide. Backstory Not much has been revealed as to who this man really is, what he is really capable of, where he came from, and what he hopes to do. He has revealed that he is over 800 years old, and served with Death on his personal guard. He has also stated that he was in charge of the witches before Mabaa. Could he be planning to overthrow the DWMA internally through Dain? Or are his plans, much, much, more? Relationship with Other Characters. Daemon Spade Dain and Daemon have met on a number of occurrences. Although it has never escalated into a fight, Dain, well actually it's more of the Wizard does not get along with Daemon. There has always been a tension between the two, and they will probably end up duking it out one of these days. Volker Volker once tried to assist Dain in destroying the Wizard from Dain. It was almost successful too, but a mistake was made by Volker which ultimately caused their near deaths. Dain then agreed to help the Wizard longer in exchange for their lives. The Wizard has gone back to his home within Dain. Yujiro Noguchi There was only one interaction between Dain, Delilah, and Yujiro. It was after Dain had accidentally cut the power lines in Yujiro's home, and then touched to exposed wires, shocking himself to a vegetable state. Delilah apologized for their rudeness and offered lessons in a circus activity in exchange for forgiveness. Although the shy reclusive personality of Yujiro prevented him from performing dangerous tasks with strangers who are, lets be honest, a little loose in the head. Gilliam Bach They met in Daemon's hideout once. They are friends, but do not know each other very well. Gilliam is nice enough to put up with Dain's shenanigans which makes him and Delilah happy. If Gilliam were to ever get into a sticky situation Dain would likely act first to help Gilliam. Tenugo Yoba The two met in Tenugo's first day at the academy. Dain accidentally attacked Tenugo for well no reason at all. Then realized that his gloves were old and left to go get new ones. Ren Athough they haven't spoken much Dain and Ren find each other bonded. Ren gave Dain a small orb as a present just for being nice to him, and Dain has cherished that small orb ever since. Time Skip Dain went missing shortly after the events that took place in The Circus thread. He agreed to help the Wizard achieve his goal, and so being a man of his word he has. It is still a mystery what the dark minded man has been planning for so many years, but it is obvious it has yet to be fulfilled. Dain has recently returned to Death City and reopened the glove shop (Still unaware that he owns it). Him and Delilah spend their days together just the same as when they were kids, but they are both well in their 20's now. Delilah gets very embarrassed when dealing with Dain's shenanigans in public. She still puts up with him and pretends to be a little mad herself. She knows the Wizard's plan is about to unfold and it makes her uneasy to have been helping him for so many years. She is beginning to question if it would be better for her to never get Dain back or to go along with the plan. She has been working tirelessly to find a way to exorcise his soul from Dain. She found temporary help with some therapy treatments she learned, but it only helps a little bit Category:Meister Category:Weapon